


Hair Drying 101

by ShionsTear



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, I Just Really Love Them And Wanted To Try Writing Them, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShionsTear/pseuds/ShionsTear
Summary: In which Jun has to dry Hiyori's hair after a shower because Hiyori doesn't want to do it himself.
Relationships: Sazanami Jun/Tomoe Hiyori
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Hair Drying 101

“Jun-kun!”

“Yes?” Jun was reading a book, sitting on the armchair. He looked up from his reading and found Hiyori standing in front of him. He had gotten out of the bathroom after taking a shower and was already wearing his sun patterned pajamas. Jun put down the book and looked at his boyfriend.

“Dry my hair!” Hiyori smiled as he stretched out a towel. His hair was dripping wet and drops falling all over his shirt. Jun sighed, stood up and took the towel.

“Alright.” he answered and approached the bed. After sitting down on the edge, he waited for Hiyori to position himself in front of him on the ground so that he could easily dry the other’s hair. “Ohii-san?”

“Jun-kun, what is the meaning of this!?” he crossed his arms. “You don’t expect me to sit down on the ground, do you?”

“But how am I supposed to dry your hair then? It’s easiest this way.” he explained.

“This won’t do, Jun-kun!” the blond shook his head. “I’ll sit down on the armchair and you can stand behind me, can’t you?”

“Then you’ll get the armchair wet as well. I’d like to continue reading there afterwards.”

“Then you just have to dry my hair as quickly as possible!”

“Do we really have to do this?”

“Hmm…” Hiyori started thinking, his hand to the chin. “I know!”

“I’m afraid to ask but… yes?”

“ _I_ shall sit on the edge of the bed and _you_ can sit on the floor in front of it!”

“How exactly is that going to work, Ohii-san?”

“Watch and learn, Jun-kun!” Hiyori laughed and stepped closer to the bed. He laid down on it, facing the ceiling and moved so that his head was over the edge. His wet hair was now dripping on the floor as he smiled at Jun, upside down.

“…”

“It’s the perfect idea!”

“…alright then I’ll dry your hair now.”

“Very well!”

Jun sat down on the floor in front of him, put the towel under Hiyori’s hair and started moving his hands. Neither of the two said anything to each other while Jun dried the other’s hair. Hiyori had closed his eyes at some point and just smiled. The blue haired boy chuckled and asked himself how he’d always end up in this weird situations, but in the end he enjoyed their time together a lot too.

“Alright. I’m done.” he said after a while.

“Ah, today is a good hiyori!”

“Then sit up on the bed now.”

“Hm? What is the matter, Jun-kun?” he did as he was told but tilted his head in confusion. Jun went to the bathroom to put away the towel and came back with hairbrush. He positioned himself behind of Hiyori on the bed and started brushing through the blond hair. “Ohh!”

“If you don’t brush your pretty hair it won’t stay as silky, Ohii-san.”

“…Jun-kun.” he wanted to turn his head around but Jun held it in place so he could properly brush it. Again, they didn’t talk to each other while he was brushing the other’s hair. They both just enjoyed the serene silence and shared the peaceful time.

After Jun was done, he put the hairbrush on the bedside table. When he was about to stand up to return to his reading, Hiyori quickly turned around and jumped at him, resulting in both of them now lying on the bed, next to each other.

“Ohii-san, you’re tousling your hair. Why did I even brush it for then?”

“Now listen, Jun-kun!”

“Yes?” he asked and received a kiss in response.

“Thank you.” he smiled. Jun smiled back and tucked some of Hiyori’s hair behind his ear.

“You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this short drabble. I mostly just wanted to try writing them and see if I could make longer fics with them in the future. °L° If you liked it, feel free to let me know!
> 
> P.S.: I love writing "Jun-kun!", I can hear Hiyori when I do.


End file.
